


Ничто не заканчивается

by Julia_Devi



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Доктор случайно встречает Мисси в одном из безымянных уголков вселенной. <br/>Прегет, драма с ХЭ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ничто не заканчивается

Первое, что говорит Доктор, когда видит ее посреди ярмарки: «Ты. Как. Полетели со мной». Она, конечно, не слышит, потому что вокруг полная неразбериха: гомон голосов, незнакомые праздничные мелодии и прочие звуки рождества. Да и Доктор шепчет это себе под нос. 

Мисси ни капли не изменилась, не сменила даже цветовую гамму. Она прячет руки в муфте, искусственный снег падает ей на плечи, а в ее глазах отражаются переливы от света гирлянд. 

Доктор некстати вспоминает, как едва не умер на рождество однажды — тот самый раз, когда он действительно был готов к смерти, — и вдруг испытывает непозволительно схожее чувство. Столкновение с неотвратимым, которого ждал так долго, что тайно начал поскорее желать его свершения. 

Доктор следует за Мисси, как в бреду, протискиваясь между веселящихся людей, и каждый раз, когда ему кажется, что он вот-вот сможет ухватить ее за руку, она снова ускользает, а вскоре он и вовсе теряет ее из виду. Доктор возвращается в ТАРДИС с тяжелой мыслью, что, возможно, ее и не было на самом деле, что она привиделась ему от затянувшегося одиночества и тоски по ненайденному дому. Он даже пытается осмыслить, почему уставший разум выбрал именно ее, а не кого-нибудь из бывших спутников — добрых, верных, надежных. Мастер никогда не был таким, и уж точно не в последний раз, но тоже был спутником. Самым первым, давним, и даже спустя две тысячи лет Доктор не может заглушить остатки обиды. Не на Мастера, но на обстоятельства, что разлучили их.

Доктор прислоняется к консоли и трет лицо ладонью. Он отчаянно не желает предаваться хандре на рождество — и вдруг слышит стук в дверь.

Ровно четыре раза. 

*

Мисси возникает на пороге ТАРДИС, и Доктору кажется, будто она светится, но на самом деле это просто праздничные фейерверки за ее спиной. Он впускает ее молча — не может отвести взгляд и не может ничего сказать.

— Ты все-таки нашел меня. 

Она растягивает губы в наиграно-счастливой улыбке и подходит, словно вальсируя. 

— Я не искал, — честно отвечает Доктор. 

Он действительно не искал, хотя стоило бы, ведь ему хотелось. Он предпочитал считать, что она погибла от руки кибер-человека, но, если честно, предпочитал не думать о ней вовсе: опять ее бросил.

— О, тогда это просто рождественское чудо! — Она подплывает к нему, моментально оказываясь непозволительно близко, смотрит в глаза с мнимой надеждой, но в глубине ее взгляда тьма — непроглядная, пустая, зловещая. — Кстати, а почему ты не искал меня? 

Мисси склоняет голову, изучая его с любопытством, с жаждой, и на один незначительный миг Доктору даже кажется, что с тоской, но наваждение быстро проходит.

«Я не думал, что ты выжила», — хочет соврать он.

— Что ты делаешь на этой планете? — спрашивает вместо этого, прищурившись. 

Она усмехается.

— Наслаждаюсь атмосферой праздника, что же еще? В полночь будет просто невероятное по красоте сияние. 

Доктор напрягается, потому что сразу, пускай и против воли, представляет, как все, кто рискнет насладиться этим зрелищем, тут же слепнут или, того хуже, умирают от разрыва мозга, и все по вине Мастера. Иначе зачем ей появляться здесь: не в самом же деле она, как сам Доктор, прибыла сюда, чтобы посмотреть на мерцание планет. Он не сводит с нее подозрительного взгляда, пока она обходит консоль, ведет по ней ладонью и мычит под нос одну из играющих за дверью мелодий. Он молчит, потому что понятия не имеет, что стоило бы сказать: «Что ты задумала?», «Где Галлифрей?», «Я очень скучал» — или что-нибудь еще более бесполезное. Сделав круг, Мисси вновь останавливается чересчур близко к нему. 

— Что с тобой? У тебя так редко пропадает дар речи, ну просто еще одно чуд...

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — перебивает Доктор, глядя на дрогнувшую от его дыхания челку.

— Я уже сказала, — Мисси закатывает глаза, улыбается и отступает. — И я собиралась насладиться им в одиночестве, но раз уж ты здесь... — она поднимает руку и едва заметно дергает его за воротник, — может, составишь компанию?

Доктор все еще хмурится, потому что прекрасно понимает — это не закончится ничем хорошим. Это изначально не может быть чем-то хорошим. Сейчас он узнает Мастера как нельзя лучше: глубокий честный взгляд, предложение перемирия — за этим всегда скрывался подвох; и вдруг воспоминания, почти утраченные, но все еще драгоценные, резкой фантомной болью пронзают оба его сердца. Поэтому Доктор лишь кивает, позволяя схватить себя за запястье и увести в шум, в свет, в неподозревающую об опасности жизнь. 

*

— Я присмотрела во-о-он тот пригорок, оттуда должен быть изумительный вид, — говорит Мисси, когда они выбираются с ярмарки и относительная тишина опускается вокруг. Она кивает в сторону лишенной искусственного снега поляны на холме. Трава на ней немного поблескивает оранжевым. Доктор жмурится.

— ...но вначале, — она все еще держит его за запястье горячей, уверенной рукой, — мне нужно припудрить носик, ты же не будешь скучать? 

Он даже не успевает ответить ни «да, конечно», ни «я знаю, что ты задумала нечто ужасное, поэтому никуда не пойдешь», как она скрывается в небольшом шатре. Доктор сразу чувствует, что это ее ТАРДИС, и на мгновение его окатывает паникой: что, если она сейчас исчезнет и он больше никогда ее не найдет? После каждого исчезновения Мастера Доктор думал именно так: что он больше никогда не встретит его просто по причине чьей-нибудь окончательной смерти. Но Мисси возвращается на удивление быстро. Оставшись без муфты, она ежится и берет Доктора под руку, тесно прижимаясь всем телом. 

— Ну, пойдем?

Он не отвечает, лишь позволяет тянуть себя в гору и невольно следит, чтобы она не оступилась на каблуках, но где-то на полпути она все же неудачно спотыкается о камень и едва не падает. Доктор мгновенно обхватывает ее за талию и притягивает к себе так, что получается уткнуться носом в ее пахнущие оранжевой травой волосы. Мисси цокает языком, вырываясь.

— Поразительно слабое тело, кажется, будто оно когда-нибудь рассыплется. Хотя, конечно, не сравнить... ну, ты помнишь. — Она дергает плечами. — Нет, само собой, есть и плюсы...

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоено перебивает Доктор. 

Мастер никогда не был хрупким, даже в своем далеко не человеческом облике. В Мисси нет и не может быть слабости, но теперь ее хочется защитить еще сильнее, чем бывало в прошлом. И если раньше защищать Мастера хотелось лишь от него самого, то теперь Доктор вдруг понимает, что ее готов укрывать от всех окружающих миров.

«Только для их безопасности», — говорит он себе. — «Только ради этого».

Пока они взбираются на холм, небо начинает сиять и переливаться несуществующими запредельными оттенками, отчего даже толпа внизу почти замолкает. Вскоре с самой вершины они смотрят на город — яркий, звенящий, праздничный, — и Доктор позволяет себе, всего на несколько секунд, погрузиться в приятное, обволакивающее спокойствие, которое, впрочем, быстро сменяется зудящей тревогой, потому что Мисси за его спиной неподвижна, и Доктор затылком чувствует, как ее игривое настроение сменяется серьезным и разрушительным. Он оборачивается и глядит на нее вопросительно. Умоляюще. 

— Две кнопки, Доктор. — Она держит галлифрейское многофункциональное устройство на вытянутой руке, наведя его прямо на Доктора. Ее тон жесткий, ледяной, бесстрашный, но женское тело вновь подводит, и голос дрожит. — Одна плохая, вторая очень плохая. Какую ты выбираешь? 

— Я не хочу ничего выбирать, — спокойно отвечает он. Доктор зол скорее на себя: нужно было бежать прочь, как только он увидел ее, ведь он знал... он всегда знал, но всегда оставался. Не то чтобы это была надежда, но он не может подобрать другого названия своему чувству. 

— Тем более, — продолжает он и делает едва заметный шаг вперед, — я даже не знаю, из чего должен выбрать.

— В этом и все веселье. — Мисси широко улыбается, но в глазах не мелькает и тени эмоций. — Поначалу я просто собиралась устроить небольшой салют, поглядеть на него отсюда и все, но потом вдруг появился ты, и я не смогла устоять, так что... 

— Я отказываюсь выбирать, не узнав, что я выбираю.

Мисси закатывает глаза и трет шею свободной ладонью.

— Как я уже сказала, — она вскидывает руки и косится вниз на ярмарку, — мы посмотрим салют! Возможно, кто-нибудь пострадает. Но это не самый плохой вариант. 

Пока она не глядит на него, он подступает еще ближе. Он ничего не говорит, лишь насторожено ждет, пока она не продолжит. 

— А очень плохой вариант, — Мисси наводит устройство на него, — я убиваю тебя и наслаждаюсь салютом в одиночестве, — наиграно расстроенное выражение ее лица едва не стоит Доктору остатков выдержки. 

Они смотрят друг на друга мучительно долго; в глазах Мисси вызов и отчаянье, во взгляде Доктора — надежда. Всегда только она. Они молчат, словно ожидая столкновения с неотвратимым.

— Я выбираю второй вариант, — наконец едва слышно произносит он.

Мисси вскидывает брови.

— Мы миллион раз были в подобной ситуации, и ты еще ни разу этого не сделала, — уверенно продолжает Доктор. 

— Даже не знаю, слабая женская рука может дрогнуть, — усмехается она. — Скажи что-нибудь приятное. 

И Доктор говорит то самое, первое, что пришло в голову, как только он увидел ее:  
— Полетели со мной.

Рука Мисси все-таки дрожит, но она не стреляет, а, кажется, вот-вот выронит устройство. Доктор делает еще шаг, перехватывает ее запястье, и она нажимает на кнопку, но слишком поздно, чтобы попасть в цель — красный луч растворяется в небе, соединяясь с рождественским сиянием. Когда она поднимает на него взгляд, непривычно робкий и растерянный, в ее глазах мелькает знакомое Доктору чувство. Не то чтобы это была надежда, но он не может подобрать другого названия и улыбается.

*

Позже они сидят на сухой, рыжеватой траве — бок о бок, как в детстве, — и смотрят на огни, разливающиеся по небу. 

— Знаешь, каждый раз, когда я приказывала убить тебя, — нарушает молчание Мисси, — каждый раз, когда целилась в тебя сама, мне казалось, что всего этого не происходит на самом деле. Что мы до сих пор на Галлифрее, уснули на лугу из красной травы и смотрим фантастические, невозможные по своей реальности сны. И сейчас мне кажется, будто это один из них. 

Доктор кивает скорее самому себе. 

— Иногда все может просто закончиться хорошо. — У него зудит ладонь, которой он опирается на землю за спиной Мисси — так хочется положить ей на плечо. — Но еще лучше, когда ничто не кончается вовсе. Верно?

— Пожалуй, — бормочет она себе под нос и приникает к его боку, словно в поисках тепла. 

Вселенная сияет перед ними, и Доктор все-таки обнимает ее.

 

fin


End file.
